halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Miranda Keyes
More images? I was just looking up images of Miranda around the web, and there's a pathetically small number of them around, and those few available are endlessly circulated. Does anyone have additional images or screen captures that may be used for this page?Fire Eater 23:01, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I agree. there are a few images in the Halo Encyclopedia that could be used. Mother According to the journal from the limited and legendary editions of Reach Halsey is Miranda's mother. someone who has the information should add it to the article. FATGUNN 23:39, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Yea I took care of it. [[User:Spartansniper450/IRC Quotes|''Col.]] Snipes4 16:54, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Why would Miranda's surname be Halsey? If Jacob was her father, then she should have been born as Miranda Keyes. Her parents did not marry, and she lived with her mother. Its been stated that her relationship with her father was never great. VARGR 13:06, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Her surname would still not be Halsey. There is insufficient proof that says so. All we know is that she had her name legally changed but we are never given her birth name. Her birth name could be anything. It could even be Miranda Curtana...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if I'm behind but.... That's why Miranda looks so damn similar to Cortana!? :: Continueing SubTank disscusion: If Keyes wasn't around when Halsey gave birth to Miranda, then Dr. halsey would have been the one to name her, including her last name. Keyes was probably on duty at the time anyway. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 02:51, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes it's even mentioned by Halsey in her journal that Cortana looks quite like Miranda. The fact that she mentioned this at all means that Halsey has a genetic relationship with Miranda, otherwise such a comment would make little sense, with Cortana being derived from Halsey's brain. ---dky 22:26, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Just to be clear, when any child is born to an unwed mother, the child takes his or her mother's last name by default, so Miranda would have been born Miranda Halsey. Like Miranda did, the child can obviously get the name changed later, but taking the mother's last name is the norm unless the mother is married (in which case the child automatically takes the father's last name). Also, there are subtle details in Halsey's journal that are far more definitive in demonstrating that Miranda is indeed her daughter than what has been discussed so far - just got to pay more attention to some of the scribbles Halsey writes on the margins of her journal. Lt garry 05:46, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I've just been reading through the journal and came to the exact same conclusion (and then came straight here to see what everyone else thought). While I do agree that it is clearly implicated that Miranda is Halsey's child (one might even say it’s obvious) but it is still no more than an implication. It is '''never '''explicitly' that she Miranda is the Doctor's Daughter. It should certainly be in the main article, but it should '''not be stated as fact; only stated that the implication of the journal is that Miranda is Halesy's daughter (or put it as speculation). I want to state at this point that I am only up to 20/11/2550 in the journal, but as the article doesn't cite any further pages I assume there is no more information on the subject). Looq 01:39, October 10, 2010 (UTC) On a similar note, the actual journal page describe this implication as just that, implication and not 'fact. As such, I believe this page should be edited to accordingly. Looq 01:51, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :I think that the name of this article should be changed to Miranda Halsey Keyes in order to acknowledge both the last names of her parents. Acceptable overkill ::That isn't her name. She'd only be called "Halsey-Keyes" if she was born with that name; instead, she just changed from one to the other.-- 'Forerun '' 18:19, January 31, 2011 (UTC)'' When did she become an actual captain of a ship When did she actually promote from the Luna academy ? It says she wanted to go right into duty.. but when is this? Basically at what age would someone become a captain of a ship or be promoted from training and begin service? :The Lunar academy is for officer training - I assume you must already have a rate in the navy before enrolling. The "right into duty" bit may be referring to when she was promoted to Lieutenant Commander; although her new rank allowed her a date-specific vacation, she refused it to take command of a ship as soon as possible.-- Forerun '' 11:02, January 30, 2011 (UTC)'' The Keyes line Becuase of her and her fathers death, woudn't the Line of Keyes be gone? If so :'( Toa manoc To war. Please, for the sake of the living and breathing, give her a different quote on her page. Date of Birth what is the source of her Date of Birth? just wondering BardicFire (talk) 08:01, April 3, 2014 (UTC)